


Uncharted: National Treasure

by orphan_account



Category: National Treasure (Movies), Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Heist, Mild Language, POV Third Person Limited, Post-Uncharted: The Lost Legacy, Present Tense, Quintuple Drabble, TV News, What-If, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: According to Nate's assumptions about his brother, Sam stole the Declaration of Independence.
Relationships: Nathan Drake & Elena Fisher, Nathan Drake & Samuel Drake, Samuel Drake & Chloe Frazer, Samuel Drake & Chloe Frazer & Nadine Ross, Samuel Drake & Nadine Ross
Kudos: 9





	Uncharted: National Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a quite a few liberties here, but it's fan fiction so anything's possible.

Nate nearly spills his hot chocolate when the broadcast comes on. It's a live feed from outside the National Archive Museum: police sirens flash in the background, bewildered gala attendees pour from the building, and a helicopter spotlight circles from above. At the bottom of the screen, the banner reads "Declaration of Independence Stolen, FBI Suspects Treasure Hunters".

Abandoning her own hot chocolate on the coffee table, Elena snatches the remote from his hand and cranks the volume. While the reporter can only offer a vague description of the suspect, it's enough to make Nate's blood run cold. 

"Holy shit—" Elena tears her gaze from the screen, placing a hand on Nate's shoulder— "Do you think it's Sam?" 

It can’t be a coincidence, right? The fact that it’s not _impossible_ terrifies Nate the most. 

Sam’s a seasoned treasure hunter and thief (even after the decade and change he spent in a developing nation’s prison)—more than capable of pulling off such a heist with the right help. Last time they spoke, Sam also mentioned looking for another job after he helped Chloe find the Tusk of Ganesh in India. Coupling those facts with his go-big-or-go-home mentality, it begins to look more and more like Sam had indeed stolen the national document.

Without a word, Nate fumbles for his phone and dials Sam. 

_"Hey Nathan!"_ Sam's voice comes from the other end, too calm for someone who just hightailed out of the _National Archive Museum_ with the _Declaration of-fucking-Independence_ , but Nate doesn't think too much about it. 

"Sam ... where are you right now?" 

There’s a pause and Nate’s stomach twists. 

_"Uh, why?"_

"Because I just saw on the news that someone stole the Declaration of Independence." 

_"Considering I'm in Norway ... no, I didn't. But that's amazing."_

Collapsing back into the sofa, Nate allows the plush cushions to swallow him and lets out a heavy sigh of relief. "Jesus Christ ... I thought—"

Laughter erupts from the device. _"I'm flattered you think I'm capable of pulling off such a heist."_

* * *

Nadine narrows her eyes at Sam when he returns from the balcony smug as ever. 

"Why are you smirking?" 

The question comes out more playful than it would’ve a few months ago, but Sam doesn’t comment on Nadine’s new attitude towards him. 

"Nathan thought I stole the Declaration of Independence," he snorts, taking the seat across from her and forking his dinner. "It's good to know he still thinks so highly of me." 

"Even if you _did_ steal it, it’d only offer you a one way ticket to federal prison." 

"I mean, yeah, but it's said that the American Freemasons accumulated a rather impressive collection of treasure and hid it somewhere during the American Revolutionary War. Maybe there's a clue to its location in the document." 

"It seems I was wrong about the States not being an opportunity for treasure hunting—” Chloe says, placing the Norse puzzle box on the table and pushing the final button in the combination— “Too bad we’re preoccupied.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
